1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to accessory modules for electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers. The invention also relates to electrical conductor mounts for circuit breaker accessories.
2. Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers, as well as transfer switches, network protectors and the like, are often equipped with accessories such as, for example and without limitation, auxiliary switches, shunt trip devices, under voltage release devices, and bell alarms. Such devices can be employed in a variety of ways to provide signals indicating certain conditions within the apparatus and/or to initiate a change in status of the apparatus such as, for example, to trip open the separable contacts of the apparatus in response to an electrical fault condition (e.g., without limitation, current overload; short circuit; abnormal voltage).
In view of the increasing market trend to reduce the overall size of the circuit breaker, the space which is available within the circuit breaker housing is limited. In addition to size constraints, the location available for mounting accessories within the circuit breaker can also be problematic. For example, some locations for mounting the accessories in the circuit breaker have limited access for installing the accessories and, in some instances, blind installation is required, wherein it is not possible to mount the accessory within the circuit breaker housing. As a result, incorrect installation and/or damage to the accessories can result, and safety features of the circuit breaker can be adversely affected.
Additionally, many accessories have a number of external electrical conductors such as, for example, wires. In view of the significant space constraints within the circuit breaker housing and the resulting relatively tight fit of the accessories therein, it is necessary to ensure that the wires are maintained in the desired orientation. Among other reasons this is important, is that the wires must not interfere with the operation of the accessory and/or of the circuit breaker operating mechanism. For example, many accessories have a stem or other suitable actuating device (e.g., without limitation, lever) that is cooperable with the circuit breaker operating mechanism. Thus, the wires must be maintained in a position that does not inhibit the proper operation of such actuating device.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus, such as low-voltage circuit breakers and accessories therefor.